


Break the Cycle (I can’t)

by MikoAkako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Have to Know Canon, Implied Character Death, M/M, Poetry, This can be whatever pairing you want, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry. No specific character/relationship. Can apply to any pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Cycle (I can’t)

I just want to stay

in bed             forever

          and cry

I don’t have any more

                      tears

and I’m not sad

anyway. There’s a 

                hollowness

inside me

I’m not sure if it’s

       centered

in my heart  

    or my chest

         or my gut

It doesn’t feel

like I was punched -

it feels like

                someone  

sucked all the

     feeling away

 and left me with

   nothing

sometimes I’m

    almost

okay; I’ll start thinking

about getting up

    to work

      or clean

         or plan out my weekend

but then I’ll remember;

The image of his            body,

                           dead

lying prone and alone -

knowing that he’s never going

to get up again -

won’t leave my head;

I’ll start shaking and I can’t

                       stop

until the emptiness overwhelms

        the cold

and then I end up back

where I started

-fin-


End file.
